


【EC】你以为他们在飞机上除了下棋什么都没做吗？

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X-Men
Genre: EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal





	【EC】你以为他们在飞机上除了下棋什么都没做吗？

#就想搞搞小教授  
#没错就是逆转未来的那架飞机✈️

“你的king很危险。”  
“在这么说的时候不如先注意注意你自己的。”Charles勾了勾嘴角，“Check.”  
“刚刚是谁说自己生疏了来着？”Erik从棋盘上抬起眼，看着眼前的人。  
“确实是生疏了，Erik，因为你还有反击的机会。”Charles喝了一口加了冰的威士忌，冰凉的酒液顺着喉咙滑下去，一直到胸腔。他指了指自己的king。“你只要让你的pawn动一动，那么...”他伸出手，让那枚白色的棋子取代了自己的king的位置，  
“Check.”这次说话的是Erik。他的手指现在搭在Charles的手背上，阻止他的动作。“这有什么意义呢，Charles？每一次我们都是和局。每一次。”  
Charles好歹是把他的眼睛从棋盘上移开了。  
现在那双海蓝宝石一般的眼睛正直直地盯着Erik：“是啊，不过有些时候你真像个混蛋。”他没有把手抽走，Erik就当是他的默认了。他把整只手都覆了上去。  
两个人都是聪明人。即使是失去了能力的Charles，也总能第一时间明白Erik脑子里都在想写什么。对于双方这种心照不宣的默契，Charles就当刚刚Erik没有在含沙射影。  
“说说你，Erik。”Charles最终是把手抽了回来，晃了晃酒杯里的冰块。  
“这没什么可说的，日复一日的无聊日子。”Erik让自己陷在沙发里，挑了挑眉。  
“是吗？”Charles放下了酒杯，凑近了一些。  
“我倒挺想听你说说你自己。”Erik也起身，更靠近了那张桌子。  
“我记得我之前说过了。”现在两个人的距离很近，近到Erik都能感受到Charles温热的鼻息，近到他一抬头就能撞入那双他烙在脑海里的蓝眼睛——甚至近到他只要一俯身，就能触碰到Charles那沾着酒精气息的双唇。  
这很好。Logan在隔壁房间里。Hank还在驾驶室。这里只有他们两个。只有。  
于是Erik Lehnsherr遵从了自己心底的欲望。他亲了下去。  
Charles没有反抗。相反，当两个人的嘴唇触碰在一起的时候，他自动把自己送出去，让自己那条平时在上课时能讲出各种晦涩难懂术语的舌头，伸入Erik的口腔。  
于是Erik明白了——Charles也想要。  
这个吻无比缠绵，就像他们的关系那样——争吵不止却又纠缠不休。Charles的舌尖划过Erik的牙齿，有意停留在对方的犬齿上，直到传来钝钝的痛感。他划过Erik的上颚，划过他的口腔壁，最后被Erik报复性地掠夺走了两人之间所剩无几的氧气。  
Charles感到自己快要因为缺氧而晕过去了的时候，Erik放开了他。“哈...我收回刚才那句话，”Charles大口喘着气，手却不安分地路过那张棋盘，拉住了Erik的衣领，“你就是个彻头彻尾的，混蛋。”Erik轻轻咬了咬Charles泛着水光的下唇。

棋盘被打翻，黑色和白色滚了一地。

“我真的很难相信，Charles，你竟然会把自己弄成这样，”Charles的衬衫已经被解开，细碎的吻正不断地落在他身上，“...你留了胡子，而且...会穿那种...恩...格子衬衫？”Erik说话的时候，手并不安分地探到了Charles的后穴，尝试着探入一根手指。Charles已经很久，很久没和Erik做过了——最近的那次甚至还是在十年前。  
因为长时间没有被外物侵入过的后穴被Erik的动作刺激得骤然缩紧，Erik甚至都觉得自己的手指都快要被绞断了。他只能拍拍Charles的背，示意他放松。Charles有些抱歉地看了一眼Erik，双臂搂上他的脖子，努力适应着后穴的异物感。

等到Erik加到第三根手指的时候，Charles已经把头埋在了Erik的胸口，咬着嘴唇把那些破碎的呻吟压在喉咙底下。“你可以叫出来，Charles。”Erik亲了亲他的头发，手指开始模拟着性交的动作抽插起来。  
“唔...Erik...别...哈...”Erik带着些小小的恶意舔咬着Charles已经被激的发硬的乳粒，犬齿一次又一次划过乳头，另一只手也顺便照顾到了另一边那个。许是喝了酒的原因，Charles的身体变得敏感，胸前的痛感伴着快感一同传来，他不自觉地挺了挺腰，这让Erik的手指探入得更深。“啊！”Charles痛得惊呼了一声，下意识地抬起了头。  
现在的Charles脸上已经泛起了红晕，眼尾因为情欲的刺激扫上一层淡淡的水红色。而那双眼睛——那双眼睛就像起了雾的海面，朦朦胧胧的，深蓝色的眼眸中盛满了委屈。  
如果说刚刚Erik还带着些理智的话，那么在看到这双眼睛之后——  
去他妈的理智。

Erik抱起Charles，一只手放在他的脑后做个保护，然后狠狠把Charles压在了机舱壁上。Charles喘了口气，等他回过神来的时候，后穴已经抵上了一个炽热的大家伙。这太超过了，Charles想，我们现在在飞机上，隔壁房间还有另一个人。但是在Erik抽走所有手指的时候，后穴那要命的空洞感又让Charles疯狂的想让Erik的那根东西钉在自己的屁股上。但是现在双脚离地的Charles不敢乱动，只能紧了紧原本环在Erik脖子上的胳膊。  
“你好像很心急？”Erik现在倒是慢了下来，饶有兴致地盯着那双正在被欲望侵蚀的蓝眼睛。  
“操你的，Erik，”Charles有些焦虑地扭着腰，后穴湿哒哒的异常难受，“现在，操我，立刻马上。”

Charles过高估计了自己的承受能力。Erik仅仅只是挺进了一小半，Charles的手指甲就几乎要把Erik的背抓破了。“Erik...不要...哈啊...疼...”Charles几乎是抽泣着，语句被夹杂着的呻吟扯得支离破碎。  
“Charles，你太紧了。”Erik皱了皱眉头，刚刚的扩张做得并不是太充分，Charles想要一次性吃下Erik的生殖器还是太过困难。没办法，只能慢慢来。毕竟Erik并不想让他的小教授受伤。  
Charles闭上眼，让自己放松下来以便让Erik深入。Charles的身体现在敏感到了极点，柱身刮过肠壁的每一次扯动都会让他颤抖一下。Charles环在Erik腰上的腿紧了紧。

然而双腿突如其来的无力感让Charles慌了神。  
药效快要过了。  
与此同时，那些痛苦的声音开始在他的脑子里叫嚣。  
“不，Erik，不...我需要血清...不...那些声音又开始了，那些声音...”Charles痛苦地把头抵在Erik的肩膀上，眉头紧皱，搂着Erik脖子的双臂紧了又紧。但是现在他们这个样子，去找Hank拿药显然不现实。  
脑子里的哭喊声越来越大。“Charles，Charles你怎么了？”Erik此时看上去也很不知所措，他只能亲亲Charles的额头表示安慰。Charles仍在浑身颤抖，太多的痛苦几乎要把他压垮。“我不知道...我不知道，Erik，它们停不下来...”Charles的声音里已经带上了哭腔。  
“...或许...你可以读我？那样也许不会这么痛苦了。”Erik突然说。  
“不...Erik，我答应过你不会再进入你的脑子了。”  
“但你现在很痛苦。”  
“不...”  
“读我。”Erik抵住Charles的额头。  
“...”Charles总算是愿意抬起眼睛了。那一瞬间，他撞进了一片坚定地灰绿色中。  
女人的哭声，小孩子的尖叫声，灾难中的哭喊声，呼救声在那一瞬间奇迹般地消失殆尽。  
他看到了Erik。  
Erik。  
无论是刚遇见时的Erik，还是现在的Erik，甚至是那个戴着丑到爆的头盔的Erik。  
“操，”Charles终于笑了起来，鼻尖蹭了蹭Erik的脸颊，“你已经在脑子里把我操了十几次了。”  
“well，那我可不介意让它变成现实。”

Charles最终还是勉强吃下了Erik的整根性器。一阵一阵的痛感从后穴传来，Charles难受的皱起眉头。  
Erik也不好受。Charles太紧了。他的肠壁几乎是吸着Erik的柱身，好像只要他动一动，Charles就会痛得叫出声。  
Erik开始缓慢的抽动起来，起先的幅度很小，Charles需要适应。他扭着腰努力配合着Erik的动作，头抵在Erik的肩膀上，发出破碎的低吟。  
“Erik...再...快一点...哈啊...”Charles慢慢适应了最开始的不适感，疼痛过去了以后，剩下的只有自己膨胀的欲望。Erik加快了动作。他的性器在Charles的后穴深深浅浅地顶弄着，痛感伴随着快感一同传来，最后纠缠在一起，再难以分辨。有几次Erik碾过那个敏感点的时候，Charles痉挛般地弓起身子，双手几乎攀不住Erik的肩膀。但这种下意识的松手只会让Charles下坠，因为重力的缘故让Erik顶的更深，让Charles彻底压抑不住喉咙里欢愉的呻吟。

自己的性器也硬得发疼，但Charles甚至空不出手来给自己抚慰一下。他只能烦躁地蹭着Erik的腹部，但是下一秒又因为Erik刮过敏感点而叫出声。  
Erik大开大合地操干着Charles的下身，十多年没见，他们都想把这场性事拖得更长些。Charles的后穴现在湿得几乎能滴出水来，每一次Erik挤进去，肠壁总会狠狠绞紧，不让Erik退出。Erik每次都会有意无意地擦过那个敏感点，却又不真的撞上去，直到Charles勉强能够压下呻吟声的时候，再狠狠撞在那个点上。  
Erik腾出了一只手，不安全感又让Charles搂紧了Erik的脖子。Erik碰了碰Charles的阴茎，试着撸动几下后，指尖堵住了他的铃口。  
“不要...！Erik你放开...”射精的欲望被强行阻止，后穴的快感又在不断加深这种欲望，Charles几乎快被弄得要发疯了。但是Erik没有，他只是吻了吻Charles布满泪痕的脸：“不是现在，我亲爱的Dr.Xavier.”  
后穴被填满，柱身擦过肠壁产生的细小电流让Charles无法集中任何精神。后穴传来的淫糜的水声，Erik几乎每一次进出都会带出湿润的软肉。Charles的前端不断地分泌着前列腺液，但是欲望又被Erik禁锢住，他的指甲甚至要抓破Erik的皮肤。

“Erik...我要...哈啊...要...”Charles试图扭着腰减轻自己的不适感，但是他体内的欲望堆积得越来越多，而却无从发泄。Erik一直都是个混蛋，从一开始。但是Charles一次又一次原谅他，即使是那次，他让他亲爱的妹妹Reven离开了自己。  
实际上Erik也没想让Charles难受多久，大开大合了几次之后，Erik松开了手。白色的浊液粘在了Erik的腹部，Charles颤抖着射了精。  
Charles高潮的时候晕了几秒。他的瞳孔失去了焦距，湿润的嘴唇颤抖着，无意识地重复着那个名字：Erik，Erik，Erik。

等到Erik在Charles体内释放出来的时候，Charles已经精疲力尽地靠在Erik怀里，小穴被射得一塌糊涂，浑浊的液体顺着他的大腿根部流下来。 Charles的双腿现在几乎没了知觉，但还是挣扎着撑起上半身攀住了Erik的肩膀。Erik笑着吻了吻他的眼睛，抱起他到卫生间清理干净后，去驾驶室找Hank要了支血清。

回来的时候Charles已经靠在沙发上睡熟了。他睡得很安稳，睫毛微微地颤动着。Erik停了几秒，像是害怕打扰了这平和的气氛。明明刚刚才干过那种事，明明裸露的皮肤上还留着代表着淫乱的吻痕，但此时的Charles看起来却仍然像一个圣洁的天使。  
Erik轻轻走到Charles边上，端着针管，想把药液注射给Charles。他在Charles身边坐下，睡得迷迷糊糊的Charles偏过头，半睁着眼睛问他：“怎么了，Erik？”

现在他们飞在云层的上端，从这个角度看上去，银河显得特别明亮。然而它们也羡慕着Charles海蓝宝石一般的眼睛。星辰们争先恐后地跃进Charles的眸子里，点缀上碎碎的流光。Erik和这些心甘情愿地抛弃了天空，跃入深海的恒星一样，溺死在这片沉寂的蔚蓝里。

“没什么，”你永远无法对着这双眼睛撒谎。“我爱你，Charles。”  
“天那，Erik，”Charles在听到这句话的时候清醒过来，不可置信地看着他，“怎么突然...？”  
Charles接过了Erik手上的药剂，缓缓推进自己的血管里。  
“Erik，你刚刚想得太大声了。”片刻之后，腿部的感觉又重新回归，这时Charles突然冒出一句。“你刚才在脑子里起码说了一百遍‘我爱你’。”Charles咧开嘴笑了起来，把头埋在Erik的胸口。于是Erik揉了揉他的脑袋，又重复了一遍：“我爱你。”  
“第一百零一遍了，Erik，”Charles悄悄伸出手，搂住了Erik的脖子，“我也爱你。”

机舱外时不时会闪过几粒星子。Hank说明天早晨能到达目的地。但是，管他呢。  
反正夜还有那么长。

the end.


End file.
